


Magical Moments

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis surprises Noctis with a week long trip to the happiest place on earth, Disneyland.





	Magical Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aichan-Artblock on [tumblr](http://aichan-artblock.tumblr.com/) as part of the IgNoct White Day gift exchange. Her suggestion was a date at Disneyland, and this is what I came up with. Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/). Please enjoy!

* * *

“Hurry up, Your Highness.” Ignis grabs their bags from the trunk of the Regalia, the Lucian private jet just a few meters away from where they’re parked on the tarmac. “Just because it’s your jet does not mean that they have to wait for you.” 

“Ignis, I’m almost certain that because it is my jet, that it  _does_  have to wait for me.” Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the Lucian throne, steps out of the car dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and oversized sweatshirt. “Why didn’t you tell me to dress better? I didn’t realize we were actually going somewhere.”

Smiling, he closes the trunk and taps on it, signalling to the driver that he’s retrieved all he needs. “Noctis, this is a surprise. It is not my fault that you decided to not wake up at a normal time. Your sleeping habits are terrible now that you’re on a short vacation before beginning your Royal studies.”

“You were once my age too, you know.” Ignis holds back a laugh, as he watches Noctis walk up the short flight of stairs up into the jet’s main cabin. “Just where are you taking me?”

“Well, you’ll be able to stay in those clothes for quite a long time.” He holds up a bag with a change of clothes. “But you’ll need to change into these before we land.”

“Glad you brought me a change of clothes.” Noctis takes a seat on a large leather chair, and gets buckled in.

He hands their bags to the flight attendant, and then sits across from him, putting his own briefcase down beside the chair. Unbuttoning his jacket as he sits down, he sits back in the seat to get a little more comfortable. “Don’t think to ask them. They’ve been given specific instructions to not say a word to you.” Ignis sees Noctis start to open his mouth to the flight attendant, who shakes her head at him.

“This better be worth it, Ignis.”

“Only time will tell, Your Highness.” He looks up at the flight attendant, who offers him a glass of champagne. “How long does the captain expect our flight to take?”

The flight attendant hands Noctis a glass of champagne, who accepts it with a smile on his face. “A little over twelve and a half hours, sir.”

“Twelve?!” The Prince of Lucis almost spits out his swallow. “Ignis, where the hell are we going?”

“You will just have to wait and see.” He leans back in his chair, as he feels the jet begin to move. “Aren’t you glad you’re still in your pajamas?” He teases, as he takes another sip of his beverage. “I wish I had thought to pack something comfortable.” He looks down at his three piece suit, unable to afford the luxury of being so relaxed due to his duty to serve the Crown. “I think I might take a nap.”

“What am I going to do?” Noctis asks, as the pressure in the jet changes, the lift-off going nice and smooth. “How long are you kidnapping me for?”

“Five days.”

“WHAT.”

Pulling his glasses off, the gentle whine of the engines start to bring on drowsiness to his body. “Try and get some rest, because we’ve got a long day when the wheels touch the ground at our destination, Your Highness.” He puts on a blindfold mask, and tilts his chair back to stretch out completely.

He’s been planning this surprise trip for  _months_ , and had been a little afraid that Noctis would not be willing to go with him. Upon his arrival to his apartment, he had seen him still in pajamas, and rather than fight him to put on clothes, he told him to grab whatever necessities he’d need for a few days, and then they hit the road. They had been an hour late arriving at the jet, but he had texted the pilot when he’d finally gotten Noctis in the car. Having been in the teen’s life as a friend and retainer for more than a decade, he had planned on them being late, but not by that length of time.

Noctis has not had a proper vacation since before his mother passed away when they were much younger, and as a recent graduate of high school - graduating at the top of his class - Ignis had approached the King and requested he be allowed to take his son on an adventure. The King had agreed, and told him to spare no expense - that the Caelum family will cover all the expenses, and had been given a card with his name on it. He’d booked the trip in December, and had been surprised by how quick March had rolled around. And now, they were on their way to sunny California, to what’s deemed as the ‘Happiest Place on Earth’, although he’s weary to believe it.

Sleep lasts for a total of three hours, which is more than enough to allow him to function when they land in America. They should be landing mid-morning, if he remembers his international flights correctly. It’s been a long time since he’s traveled so far from the kingdom of Lucis. He rubs his eyes, and looks over at Noctis, who is passed out, still sitting up. He takes off his belt and heads over to his seat, and reclines the chair for him, adjusting the blanket that’s on him to cover him completely once he’s extended out. He brushes some of the hair off of Noctis’ forehead, and sees him smile in his sleep, his stomach churning pleasantly at the sight.

It’s no secret to most of the Royal staff of Ignis’ strong feelings for the Prince. He’s done a good job of hiding them from the Prince himself, but he has a feeling that these next few days are going to be a test to his willpower, as he’s taking him on this trip as a friend. He knows that the Prince has no time, nor does he, to entertain the idea of a dalliance, so he admires the Prince’s beauty from afar, while treasuring the friendship that the two of them share.

A few more hours go by, Ignis working on a proposal towards the back of the plane, not wanting to disturb the Prince, who is still slumbering. How Noctis can manage to sleep as much as he does, he has no clue, but is grateful for it. He’s kept the secret for the last few months about this trip, but as they fly over the ocean, he’s finding it more difficult to keep the news from him. He just hopes that Noctis will be happy by the surprise, and not upset that he’s flown him halfway around the world to go to a theme park for a few days.

“Mmm...Ignis?” He looks up, and sees the Prince standing in front of him, rubbing his eyes. “We’re still flying?”

He nods, and points to the window. “It’s still night, Your Highness. We’ve got another…” He checks the flight plan on the monitor next to him. “Almost another seven hours.” He chuckles, and closes his laptop. “Are you hungry? Would you care to watch a movie? We’ve got plenty to choose from.”

“A movie sounds nice. Will you come sit with me? Or are you working?” Noctis sits next to him on the couch that he’s taken over, and turns towards him. “I thought we were supposed to be on vacation.”

“When the wheels touch the ground, I will stop working until we’re back on the airplane.” Adjusting his glasses, Ignis smiles when he sees Noctis yawning again. “But yes, I will take a little break to watch a movie with you.”

“And eat?”

“And eat as well.” Pressing the button, he calls the flight attendant over, and informs her that they’d like to eat their dinner, and to set up the screen to view a movie.

They get settled in two chairs that are side by side, trays in front of them with their dinners. He lets Noctis choose the film, some action flick that is anything but believable, but he knows the Prince enjoys those films a lot, so he suffers in silence. They watch a couple of movies, Ignis dozing off during the second film. When he wakes up, he sees sunlight streaming into the plane, feeling a little bit refreshed.

“Morning.” Noctis startles him, quickly turning to the side to see him dressed in the outfit he’d brought in a garment bag for him. Dark blue jeans, a black shirt with the insignia of the Lucian empire decorating it, and his pair of white trainers. “Pilot said that we’ll be landing in an hour.”

“Already?” He yawns, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “Wonderful.”

“Where are we going?”

“My lips are sealed.” He sits up and stretches, then stands up. “I’m going to go freshen up. I see you already have.”

“I think I know where we’re going.” The Prince gives a thoughtful hum, as he picks up the blanket that had dropped off of Ignis’ lap when he’d stood up. “You’re taking me to see Luna in London, aren’t you?”

He turns around, hiding the smirk on his face as he walks to the lavatory near the back of the plane. “I told you, Your Highness, my lips are sealed. You will find out in an hour’s time. And even then, you may not realize where we are going.” He smiles, and locks himself in the bathroom. Grabbing a new toothbrush, he brushes his teeth and splashes a little water on his face. He still looks presentable, but he is looking forward to changing once they get their hotel room situated.

“Don’t forget, you said you wouldn’t be working when we land.” Noctis reminds him, as he takes his seat facing him.

Looking down at his lap, he knows this report can wait a few more days, and decides to humor the Prince. “You’re right. I’ll start now.” He puts it away in his briefcase, and gets buckled in. As the plane begins to descend, he looks out the window. “Where do you think we are?”

“I have no idea, and it’s driving me insane.” Noctis groans, as he looks out another window. “I see water, and I see houses. What the heck, Ignis. We could be anywhere!”

“That we could be, Your Highness.”

A stretch limo is waiting for them near the tarmac at the airport, the jet landing off the main airport. He sees Noctis looking around, the curiosity written all over his face. He walks down to the driver, who takes their items and transfers them to the trunk of the car before opening the door for Noctis. He gets in after him, and sees a large stuffed animal sitting across from them.

“Ignis.”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Ignis, what the hell? Why is there a giant Mickey Mouse stuffed animal riding in the car with us?” Noctis turns to look at him, as the driver takes them away from the airport, and heads to their intended destination.

He gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “Perhaps the limo driver is going to be delivering it after our stop.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then this is a horrible company.” The Prince leans back, arms crossed over his chest, a small pout on his face. “I thought for a second it was for me. That’s just cruel, Ignis. Why would someone do that?”

“It’s probably just a mistake, Your Highness.” He’s glad he requested it, because the look on the Prince’s face at seeing it is something that he won’t forget. “Don’t be too upset. Would you like for me to ask him to pull over and put it in the trunk for us?”

“If I say yes?”

“Then you are a child, and we should go back to the airport and head back home.” Ignis manages to say it with a straight face, the look of absolute horror that crosses Noctis’ making it difficult to keep up the ruse. “So, shall I ask?”

“No!” Noctis shakes his head, the look of perplexion still on his visage. “I swear, Ignis. Whatever you’re planning…”

“You’ll what? Head back home?” He keeps the teasing going. “I just offered to take us back to the airport, and you’ve said no. So I’m not quite sure what it is you think you’d like to do.”

“Ignis!”

Silence falls over the two of them, Noctis apparently more upset about the stuffed animal than he had anticipated. He looks at his phone, wondering if the Prince has bothered to look at his own, as it would be the best indicator as to where they are. The local time is on his phone now, as is the weather - blissfully sunny. He looks over at Noctis, and sees him hunched down, arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his face. If it were anyone else, he would have told them to grow up. But since the stuffed toy does belong to the Prince, he keeps his mouth shut.

The limo pulls up to a cue of cars, the driver lowering the partition. “It’s going to be a few minutes, but we’ve arrived.”

“Thank you.” Ignis looks out the window, and doesn’t see very much of anything. “Noctis? Can you see where we are?”

“It looks like a bunch of cars.” The same pout stays on his face, Ignis trying very hard not to laugh at the way the Prince is acting. “We could have seen this back home, Ignis. No need to travel for thirteen plus hours to go on vacation where there are a bunch of cars.”

The limo pulls forward, parking under an awning. Someone taps on the glass of the backseat, Ignis turning his attention to the person standing there. He rolls down the window, and blinks a few times, his eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. “Yes?”

“Good morning, Mr. Scientia! I’ve been assigned to assist you with check in.” Quick to grab his phone out of his pocket, he starts to record Noctis behind him, hoping that the angle of his phone works out. “Welcome to the Happiest Hotel on Earth!”

“Happiest…..hotel….?” He turns to look at Noctis, keeping his phone on him, as the proverbial light bulb is turned on above his head. “You mean….”

“That,” Ignis points to the stuffed Mickey Mouse, “is for you. Surprise - I’ve brought you to Disneyland.”

“OH MY GODS.”

He looks up at the woman, and turns the video off on his phone. “We’ll be just a moment.”

“Take your time, Mr. Scientia.” The woman steps away from the car, as he begins to roll up his window.

Ignis groans as he feels the weight of Noctis slam against his back. “An apology would be nice right about now.” He puts his hand down on Noctis’ arm, who is still clinging to him. “Are you surprised?”

“Yes.” The muffled voice of the Prince makes him chuckle. “I can’t believe you did this, Ignis.”

“Well, we’re not at the park yet. We’re just at the hotel. Let’s go see what our room looks like, then we’ll head over to the park. I’m sure if we request it, we could have an escort.”

“No. I don’t want any special treatment on this trip.” Noctis shakes his head.

He knows that Noctis needs this break from reality, and decides to adhere to his wishes. “Very well. They may insist while you’re staying in their hotel to get preferential treatment, but I will see to it that we are normal citizens while attending the parks.”

“Thank you, Ignis.” The boredness long gone from his face, Noctis reaches for the Mickey Mouse and hugs it close to his body. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Opening the door, they step out of the car, and the warmth of sunny California hits them both - the dry air much different than the humidity they experience back home. He sees all of their bags are already on a trolley, and leaving their area, the woman who had tapped on the glass waiting for them off to the side.

“Good morning, Prince Noctis.” The woman greets him, a formal smile on her face. “We’re glad you’ve chosen to stay with us on your trip. I’ll be showing you to your suite right now. Tickets for the parks are already in your room, as well as fast pass vouchers so you don’t have to worry about getting them in the parks for the first two days.”

Noctis stands precariously close to him, but Ignis doesn’t mind. “Thank you for your hospitality. That will make things easier, but the Prince is requesting that we attend the park as guests on our visit. No need for any extra security.”

They walk across the grounds, children screaming and laughing in a very large pool. “Very well. If you need more fast passes, please contact the concierge service, as we will provide those to you, in lieu of having an escort with you as they would work the same way.”

Heading to the farthest tower, they take an elevator up to the top floor, and head down a long hallway. “The parks are already opened, and will remain open until ten and midnight, respectively.” The woman hands Ignis a small folio containing two electronic keys. “These are the keys to your room, and any amenities in the hotel that require a key. There is a concierge level that offers snacks and drinks throughout the day, as well as a happy hour service.”

“Neither of us are of age, but thank you.” Ignis smiles politely, and puts one key into the door. “Thank you for your assistance today.” He opens the door to let Noctis in, and then reaches into his pocket to give the woman a tip for her service.

“No, sir. I cannot accept that, but it is appreciated.” She smiles, and waves her hand. “Your bags should be up in fifteen minutes or so. We hope that you have a magical stay with us!” She waves, and heads back to the elevators.

Ignis enters the room, and is shocked to see another large stuffed animal waiting for them in the middle of the common room. “I guess they wanted to make sure Mickey had his girlfriend?” Noctis shrugs. “And look.” He holds up two pairs of Mickey Mouse ears, already embroidered with their names on the back. “At least they just put Noctis, and not Prince.” Noctis walks over to him. “Here, bend down.”

He laughs, and shakes his head. “Your Highness, I would like to change into clothes more suitable for attending a theme park. A three-piece suit is not something ‘normal’ people wear on a daily basis.”

“Fine. But afterwards?”

“You may put them on me.” He smiles, and looks around the spacious room. “This is rather nice, isn’t it?”

Noctis walks over to a door, presumably that leads to the bedroom, and opens it. “Uh, Ignis…?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“There’s only one bed.”

Adjusting his glasses, he turns to look over at where Noctis is standing, and goes to stand next to him at the door. “Then that will be where you sleep. I’ll take the couch. I don’t mind.”

“What? No, that’s stupid, Ignis. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.”

While it may be true that they have shared a bed before, that had been when they were children. They haven’t shared a bed together since Ignis entered into the double digit age, and began to discover his complex feelings for the Prince. Now, faced with this situation of denying the Prince, he has to come to terms with these feelings that he’s been keeping a secret from Noctis for a long time. To refuse would be a slap in the face to the excited teen, and this trip is supposed to help him enjoy life as a ‘normal’ person, and not someone who is the heir to the throne.

He turns to regard him, and nods his head. “You’re right. But if I remember, you do like to steal the covers.” He teases, finding it a little easier to swallow by making a simple joke about it.

“I do not!” Noctis fires back, giving his shoulder a little shove. “You’re the one that hogs all the blankets, Ignis. Not me.”

The hand that touches him lingers through a phantom touch, Ignis’ heart racing a little. “I guess we’ll see tonight.”

A strange look comes over Noctis’ face, the two of them staring at each other. Ignis can feel a shift beginning to happen, or maybe it’s the jet lag finally worming its way into his system. Whatever it is, it disappears with a firm knock on the door. “Bell service!” A disembodied voice calls out.

Ignis takes a deep breath, and steps away from Noctis. “Coming.” He announces, walking towards the door to open it.

The bellhop rolls a cart in carrying their luggage, as well as the giant Mickey Mouse stuffed toy from the limo. After putting their bags in the bedroom, Ignis tips him and the two are left alone. Without a word, he begins to unpack their items, putting their clothes into the provided dresser. He’d made sure to pack a few nice clothes for the Prince, and takes them out of garment bag, putting them in the closet. He sees an extra blanket, and takes it out to put on the bed, limiting the argument of who hogs the covers. After he puts his own nice clothes away, he sees Noctis is lounging on the couch, stretched out.

“Would you like to go to the park now? Or would you like to sleep a little?”

That suggestion makes the Prince sit up quick. “Let’s go to the park! Please?? You said you were going to change.”

“Right. I did.” He looks down at his vest and tie. “I won’t take too long.” He heads into the bedroom and closes the door, wanting a little bit of privacy.

Pulling his jeans out of the dresser, he also takes a simple tee shirt, one with no emblems denoting his status to the Prince, or the Lucian Royal family. He’s glad that Noctis wants to experience this trip with no preferential treatment, but he suspects his opinion might change when they enter the park. Changing his clothes, he freshens up in the bathroom, and then heads back into the common area, seeing Noctis standing out on their balcony.

“Are you ready to go, Noctis?” He asks, not wishing to startle the Prince as he takes in the grandiose spectacle of the resort from high above. “What park would you like to visit first?” He points to the left, “Disneyland? Or,” he points to the right, “California Adventure?”

“Disneyland.” Noctis turns to him, the constant excitement he can see in his face making it impossible to not share it with him. “No fast passes today. Let’s just be commoners? Please?”

“We may have to wait over an hour for rides.”

“So? More time to talk to each other.” Noctis hooks his arm through his. “You’re always so busy with work, and I’ve been busy with school. I miss my friend.”

His heart does the thing again, the quickening beat making his stomach begin to churn pleasantly. “So, you’ve noticed?”

“Of  _course_  I have, Ignis. I didn’t say anything because why would I?” Noctis pulls away from him, and grabs the pair of ears. “You said you would.”

He leans forward, bending his head down to let Noctis put the ears on. “How do I look?” He asks, standing back up as he adjusts the chin strap.

“You look like someone I don’t recognize.” The laughter that leaves the Prince’s mouth makes Ignis blush, turning his head to the side to avoid him seeing it. “Come on! Let’s go!”

Grabbing their park hopper tickets for the day, they leave their hotel room, and make their way through the outdoor themed mall to get to the entrance of the theme park. Ignis can’t hide his enthusiasm for the theme park, the general collective excitement of all the patrons waiting to enter this ‘magical’ land keeps him on his toes. He turns to look at Noctis, and sees him snapping pictures with his phone. Reaching for the phone, he takes it from his hand and is quick to reverse the camera, snapping a selfie of the two of them waiting in line with a bunch of strangers.

“Ignis, you didn’t have to do that!” Noctis laughs, taking his phone back from him. “I would have taken our picture when we get inside.”

“But then, that wouldn’t have been spontaneous, would it?” He smiles, happy to see Noctis looking at the picture. “These ears are ridiculous.” He tugs on the chin strap, adjusting it to fit a little more comfortably.

“You’re ridiculous.” The Prince grabs onto his arm, latching on to him, the churning returning to his stomach. “You have our tickets?”

Nodding, he pulls them out of his pants pocket, and hands both to the woman at the gate, who scans both tickets and welcomes them to the happiest place on Earth. Ignis pulls them out of the path that people are walking, the two standing in front of the large Mickey floral display, a train parked in front of them blows its whistle, as the hustle and bustle around them is organized chaos.

“Would you like to go take a picture with a Princess?” Ignis teases, pointing to a woman dressed as the aquatic Princess Ariel stands with a bunch of children. “Or perhaps a Prince is more your speed?” He points to where Snow White and Prince Charming are standing.

Noctis snorts, and nudges his shoulder against his upper arm. “I’m the real thing. I don’t need any pretend Prince or Princess to-” Noctis stops talking, and then squawks. “Ignis! Look!! It’s Donald and Daisy!”

He laughs, and takes Noctis’ hand, holding his hand as nonchalantly as possible. “Well, let’s go take a picture with them, then.” He feels Noctis lock his fingers with his, happy that he has not pulled away from him, a tiny part of him a little grateful that that hadn’t happened.

They take their pictures with both ducks, Daisy blowing them both kisses after they say goodbye to them, and then the two head underneath the train tracks and walk into the park. Sleeping Beauty’s castle is at the end of the road, the small castle cute and quaint, and perfectly Disney. Ignis turns to Noctis, who is staring towards the castle, a look of awe in his eyes. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he takes a quick pic with his free hand, and then sees Noctis turn towards him, the dazed look staying in his eyes.

“Ignis…This…” He hears the Prince get slightly choked up, his own eyes beginning to water a little at the sound. “Thank you. This is amazing.”

“We haven’t even done anything yet.” Ignis gives his hand a squeeze, the two just standing in the middle of the road as other park patrons pass by them. “Come on, let’s go take a picture in front of the castle, and then from there - you can pick which land to visit first.”

No one pays them any attention, the two foreigners looking like everyone else for the day. It’s liberating, for both the Prince and himself. No decorum to respect, no need to be ‘proper’. The both of them need this peace, this getaway from their normal lives. It’s apparent in the photo they take standing in front of the castle, acting like a couple of teenagers who carry no responsibilities whatsoever in this magical place.

“Roller coaster or slow ride first, Ignis?” Noctis looks at a map. “We could go this way,” he points to the area called ‘Frontierland’, “or we could go here.” Noctis points to the area called ‘Adventureland’.

“Roller coaster.” He hasn’t been on one in years, and the thought of screaming a bit sounds fun. “Then slow ride?”

“Perfect.” The Prince folds the map, grabs Ignis’ hand, and then drags him towards Frontierland.

The wait to ride the roller coaster, a minecart ride called ‘Big Thunder Mountain’, is thirty minutes. Ignis had brought a few of the fast passes, but Noctis insists that they wait in line together with the rest of patrons, to which Ignis agrees. Noctis fiddles with Ignis’ mouse ears, to which he reciprocates in kind to him, the two laughing as they move forward in the line. They talk about work, in a way to not share who they are, Ignis giving him the gossip on certain council members that he knows Noctis would appreciate learning more about.

By the time they get up to the ride, they’re both laughing and in high spirits, Noctis fitting perfectly against his side as he keeps an arm around him. They’re told to go to the last row - row fifteen. Standing in line, he can see Noctis beginning to fidget, and gently puts his hand on his shoulder, drawing the Prince’s attention up to him.

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about. You will love this. And if you don’t? Then we know what sort of rides we’ll be riding on our vacation.” He smiles, trying to reassure the Prince that there’s nothing to worry about. “Are you hungry? Would you like to get lunch soon?”

“Maybe after we ride that Pirates ride? I heard a lot of good things about it.” Noctis nods his head, the fidgeting starting to get a little worse as the next group gets on the train, leaving them at the front, their turn next. “Ignis…”

“I’ll hold your hand the entire ride, if that will make you feel better.” He offers, putting his hand back on Noctis’, their fingers interlocking. That seems to have a profound effect on the Prince, who he can see visibly relax now that they’re holding hands again.

Their mine train comes up, and they get into their row, Ignis pulling the lap bar down. Noctis tightens the grip he has on his hand. “I don’t think I can ride this.” Noctis looks at him, his face becoming pale.

“It will be fine.” He pulls their hands up, and brings Noctis’ hand to his lips, kissing the back of his hand with a featherlight kiss. The train starts to move, and he sees him beginning to panic more. “Noctis. Look at me.” He sees his blue eyes stare up at him, the death grip on his hand not hurting him in the slightest. “There are worse things in this world than a ride at a park like this. I would never put you in harm’s way. This will be fun.”

“You promise??”

“Yes.”

He scoots a little closer to him as the train begins its ascent up a lift hill. He prepares himself for the speed he knows is to happen soon, and when they crest over the first hill, he hears Noctis release a scream, and then hears him laugh, bringing any anxiety he’s been holding at bay disappear. He laughs with him, the two keeping their hands held tight as they whip around turns, looking at each other as they go up another lift hill.

They speed around the track, and return the station, both out of breath from screaming and laughing as much as they did, Noctis letting go of his hand to allow him to exit the cart. But as soon as they’re standing side by side, his hand returns to Ignis’, the two of them walking towards the exit together.

“That was so much fun!” Noctis laughs, the unknown conquered for the first time. “Can we ride it again?”

“Let’s go on that Pirates ride.” He points across the way, where the attraction is. “We’ll have plenty of time to ride it again later.”

“Okay, Ignis!” The childlike glee returns to Noctis’ demeanor, more relief flooding through him as they walk towards the next attraction.

The same scenario on their first ride only happens on the bigger rides they ride that day, and each time Ignis has to talk Noctis down. Like the first ride, Noctis comes off the ride wanting to ride it again, the anxiety something neither of them mention. By the end of the afternoon, Ignis is exhausted, and wants to call a break, the jet lag starting to sneak up on him.

“How about we head back to the hotel for a little bit? I know the fireworks are going off at nine thirty this evening.” Ignis guides the Prince towards the monorail, which will take them back to be close to their hotel. “I think I need to sleep.”

“Really?” Noctis takes a bite of cotton candy, Ignis eating a churro as they walk. “I’m feeling fine.”

“You slept more than I did on the plane.” He reminds him, as they make their way up the ramp towards the monorail.

“Oh, right.” The Prince grins sheepishly. “I guess I don’t mind hanging out in the hotel room for a bit.”

“You’re too kind, Your Highness.” It slips out, but no one is around to hear him.

The overexcited teen laughs, and leans against him. “Couldn’t not say it, could you, Ignis?”

“My apologies, Noctis.” He shakes his head, surprised that his ears are still sitting in the same spot on the top of his head. “When it’s been conditioned…”

“I’m kidding, Specs.” Noctis pulls him towards the open cabin of newly arrived monorail. “Come on, tired guy. Let’s get you back to the hotel so you can sleep.”

They sit close to each other in their compartment, the only two riding in their cabin. They sit facing the park, and get a glimpse of the park called ‘California Adventure’ as they speed back towards their hotel. Ignis can feel himself growing more and more lethargic as they walk back to the hotel, and by the time they enter their suite, he’s stumbling towards the couch, pulling off his glasses as an afterthought as he flops down onto the soft cushions.

“You don’t want to nap in the bed?” He hears the Prince speaking to him, but lacks the ability to say anything back, eyes already closing. “Ignis? Ignis, I don’t mind. We can sleep together.”

He laughs at that comment. “Sleep, Your Highness? I don’t think that will be possible.” In his tired state, he almost admits to something he knows he has no business saying, and is quick to close his mouth.

“Fine. I’ll see you in a few hours.” The dejection in Noctis’ voice surprises him, and had it been any other time, he would have stopped him to ask what was wrong, but his body refuses to let him participate in this conversation. Instead, it shuts down, snores leaving his mouth seconds later as the exhaustion of the last two days catches up to him.

***

Ignis wakes up to the sound of a loud bang, sitting up with gasp as he tries to sort his surroundings. “Fireworks, Specs.” Noctis calls out to him. “I knew they’d wake you up.”

Rubbing his eyes, he groans, body stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch for as long as he did. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“I tried.” Noctis stands up from the small loveseat he’d been sitting on. “Want to go look at them from the balcony?”

“I’m so sorry.” He puts his glasses back on, and stands up. “I didn’t realize how long I would be out for.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything.” Noctis pulls him out onto the balcony, the television playing music that accompanies the fireworks. “They said to watch this channel to get the full effect.”

“Who did?” He asks, stepping to stand behind him. His arms wrap around Noctis’ torso, his body working faster than his brain does. He realizes after the fact that maybe this is too familiar of a position for them to be sharing with one another, but he feels Noctis lean back against him, the Prince’s arms resting on top of his own. The churning returns to his stomach, more fireworks exploding in the sky as they listen to Disney tunes coincide with the fireworks.

The Prince shrugs his shoulders, staying against Ignis’ chest. “I was flipping through the channels while you were sleeping, and found a ‘guide’ channel. They said to tune into this channel, and then when this is over, the show at the other park will begin afterwards. I guess there’s a water show?”

“Oh? That sounds nice.” He keeps his voice even, hoping that it doesn’t sound as strained as it feels, the closeness the two are sharing right now causing him to have a mild panic attack, similar to the ones the Prince had experienced throughout the day. “After the two shows end, would you like to go get something to eat?”

“I’m starving.” Noctis turns to look up at him, a smile on his face. “This is really nice, Ignis.”

“The fireworks?” Lowering his head unconsciously, Ignis’ eyes hone in on Noctis’ lips.

What sounds like a nervous laugh hits his ears, causing him to blink and return his eyes towards the sky, as more fireworks go off. “All of it. I know it’s only been a day, but I already feel so much better than I’ve been feeling as of late. It’s like you know exactly what I need before I do.”

“That’s my job, Your Highness.” He takes to heart the Prince’s words, pleased that he’s enjoying himself this much already. Their eyes meet again, his head moving forward again when another large explosion forces his attention back to the sky. He hears the Prince huff out, but does not say anything about it, worried that he’s making a complete ass of himself right now. “I saw a pizza place that looked good. Would you like to eat there?”

“Yeah, okay.”

The fireworks end in a magnificent display, the show rivaling one of their own festivals back home. They stay out on the balcony, neither moving from their position, Ignis very aware just how close Noctis is to his body, silently willing there to be no physical reaction to his nearness. He holds him in his arms, and when the show starts at California Adventure, they have a decent view of it, but not as good as the fireworks had been.

He inhales as he feels Noctis shift his hips, the cleft of his ass now resting against his arousal, the teasing accidental. It must be because he’s never received such treatment from the Prince before in his life. His inhale is not noticed, thanks to the music and what’s happening out on the water. His heart pounds painfully hard in his chest, the ache to pull away and distance himself pounding in his brain, but his body responds in a different way. His arms tighten around Noctis’ torso, the Prince tilting his head back to rest against his shoulder. 

Hand trembling, he puts it to rest on Noctis’ hip, and hears him moan soft near his ear, another shift in his hips causing more panic to flare inside of him. The fear passes, his hand holding on to him a little bit tighter, the Disney music swelling more as water continues to dance in the lagoon.

“Let’s go see that tomorrow.” Noctis breaks the silence the two have been sharing, his fingers now interlocking with Ignis’ hand on his hip. “Can we, Ignis?”

“We can do anything you wish, Noctis.” He speaks sotto voce, applying pressure to the Prince’s fingers that are touching his.

It comes to an end, the music beginning over again, but neither of them move from their spot on the balcony. He starts to pull away, but stops when Noctis shakes his head. “Not yet, Specs.”

Ignis closes his eyes, resting his cheek against the side of Noctis’ head, breathing in his familiar scent, happy to have this small moment alone with him. Another subtle shift of the Prince’s hips occurs, forcing him to bite down on his lip to avoid making an inappropriate noise. But the moment is ruined when one of their stomachs gurgles loud, reminding them that they haven’t really had anything to eat since they had been on the plane.

Laughing, he presses a quick kiss to the side of Noctis’ head without thinking, and pulls away from him. “I’m not sure if that was yours or mine, but either way, we should go get some food. Let’s go explore that outdoor shopping area?”

“Yeah, okay.” Noctis smiles, and nods his head.

He goes to use the bathroom in the common room area, while Noctis heads into the bedroom to use the en suite bathroom there. Once they’ve both freshened up, they head downstairs, falling into the pattern of holding hands as they walk. He’s not sure why it’s become the norm here - maybe because they’re away from home, the constant reassurance that they’re in this together, or maybe it’s something else entirely. Ignis tries to quiet his mind, not wanting to think too much about it, and relishes his time alone with the Prince instead.

There’s a restaurant that plays live jazz music, and upon Noctis’ suggestion, they decide to eat there, sitting close to the combo on the stage. They order food and listen to the music, not really saying much of anything to one another, but underneath the table, their knees touch, another reminder that they’re here together. The food is amazing, and he thinks that he might try and recreate the dish that he’s enjoyed when they go back home, and doesn’t scold Noctis who puts the minimal vegetables that has come with his dinner onto his plate.

Deciding against dessert, they walk back to the hotel at a leisurely pace, passing by another live band playing. It’s close to midnight, the two spending more time at the restaurant to enjoy the jazz band. The hotel bar, which looks like a tiki hut, seems to be in full swing, many hotel guests enjoying some libations after a long day at the resort. Taking the elevator back up to their room, they both take off their shoes, and groan in relief. Ignis is about to drop down onto the couch when Noctis grabs his hand, shaking his head.

“No. Bed. I’m tired, Ignis. I can’t stay up any longer.”

The bed is turned down, the staff coming in to take care of it. The lights are off, but the headboard is lit up with the castle and fireworks, both men gasping at the sight. “That’s marvelous.” Ignis stares at the headboard, and sees a simple switch. “Shall we see if it does anything if we restart it?”

“Yes!” The tiredness seems to be gone from the Prince’s voice, as wonder fills his voice. “Please, Specs?”

He goes over to the switch and turns it off, then turns it back on. A music box plays a famous Disney song, as the castle lights up, then the fireworks light up second. He hears Noctis sniff, and then claps. “It is quite remarkable, isn’t it, Your Highness?”

“It’s magical, Ignis. This place really is the happiest place on earth.”

Chuckling, he leaves it on, the light providing enough illumination for them to get ready for bed. “Are you sure you wish for me to sleep here?” He asks again, after going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. “I really don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“Don’t make me order you, Ignis.” Noctis says, drying off his face with a hand towel.  

“Very well, Your Highness.”

Getting settled under the covers takes a few moments, both men keeping a slight gap between their bodies. Ignis knows that he’s not going to be sleeping at all, not with Noctis this close to him. Clearing his throat, he turns to rest on his side.

“I have not set an alarm, but since we are guests at the hotel, we can enter the park an hour earlier than everyone else.” Ignis looks over at Noctis, who is also laying on his side, but towards the other side of the bed, leaving him to look at his back. “Would you like to go in that early, Noctis?”

“Let’s use the fast passes tomorrow.” A yawn leaves Noctis’ mouth, one leaving his own mouth soon afterwards. “I want to sleep in. We can get breakfast before heading in? Maybe a coffee and pastry?”

“Sounds perfect. We’ll use the concierge service.” He turns to rest on his other side. “Good night, Your Highness. Sleep well, for we have a long day tomorrow.”

“You too, Ignis. Night.”

The sound of the Prince’s snores soon fill the room, allowing Ignis to relax a little. After the long day, even with the nap, he finds himself falling asleep fast, above their heads the ‘magical moment’ staying illuminated for the rest of the night.

***

At some point during the night, it seems the two have gravitated towards one another unconsciously, as Ignis wakes up with his arms around Noctis. He tries not to startle, but it’s difficult, surprised at himself for being so careless with his nocturnal slumber. It’s how they used to sleep as children, back before either of them was any wiser to the implications of sleeping in such a manner. He tries to dial back on the panic as he extricates himself from Noctis’ body.

“Noooo…” Noctis murmurs under his breath, scooting closer to Ignis. “Warm. Soft.”

“Noctis.” He’s happy he doesn’t stutter, the nervousness he’s feeling at an all time high right now. “Please, I need to use the restroom.”

“Come back…” The Prince rolls away from him, and resumes snoring, Ignis breathing a little easier with him gone from his side.

He heads into the bathroom and takes a shower, the water feeling nice on his body as he wakens himself up with the warm shower. He hears the door open, his hand staying still on his body as he hears the Prince going to the bathroom.

A head pokes into the shower, Ignis quick to cover the lower half of his body as he sees Noctis grinning, his nearsightedness allowing him to just see a blob of the Prince. “I’m not looking, Specs. You almost done in here? I’m hungry.”

“Yes. Now shoo. Let me finish.”

“I could join you?”

His stomach drops to his feet, the idea enticing, but he shakes his head. “No. I’ll be done soon. Now go.”

“Boo.”

When the door closes, he leans against the shower wall, trying to calm his racing heart. Today is going to be a very,  _very_  long day.  

***

Armed with enough fast passes to enjoy each ride in Califoria Adventure, they head back through the outdoor mall and go in through the front entrance. Ignis has heard that the restaurant at the end of the front of the park is  _the_  place to enjoy food, so they head over to where an attendant is standing to see about getting a reservation.

“Excuse me, but we’re staying here and we’d like to have lunch at that place. Is it called-”

“Carthay Circle?” The attendant nods her head. “Let’s see what we have available for you!” She looks at an electronic pad, scrolling down some. “We’ve got a 2:30, or we could seat you at the beginning of the dinner service. There’s a package to enjoy our World of Color afterwards.”

“That’s perfect.” Noctis stands next to him, nodding his head. “Put it down for Scientia, please?”

“First name?”

“Noctis.”

Hearing the Prince refer to himself with his own last name makes the world shift, his vision clouding for a quick second before correcting itself. “Thank you. What time is the dinner service begin?”

“Half past five. You’ll give your name to the person standing outside the doors.” The woman points with two fingers over to the building. “Is there anything else I may help you with today?”

“What’s the best attraction here?” Noctis asks, grabbing onto Ignis’ hand. “We’ve never been here before.”

“Oh! Is that so? Then, we must celebrate the occasion!” The woman reaches down below her podium, and pulls out two buttons that say ‘First Visit’ on them. She proceeds to put the date down, with Mickey ears at the end. “Our most popular attraction is Radiator Springs Racers, which you can find if you head this way.” She points behind her with two fingers. “Enjoy your visit with us, gentlemen!” She hands them their buttons, both putting them on their shirts for the day.

Noctis looks up at him, the large smile on his face bringing one to his own. “What do you say, Specs? Should we go check out this Radiator Springs?”

“Are you going to panic like you did yesterday?”

“Probably.” The Prince laughs, nodding his head. “You’ve got my back, don’t you?”

“Always.”

They head to the ride, using their fast pass to bypass the ninety minute wait, practically walking onto the ride with no wait. Noctis does panic, but just like the day before, he begs to go on it again. Ignis laughs, and the two head towards the area denoted as ‘Paradise Pier’, where they go on the roller coaster, Noctis screaming and laughing the entire duration of the ride. Afterwards, they head to the carnival games, where Ignis battles against two adults and a child. Part of him wants to let the child win, but he also wants to impress the Prince, who cheers him on until the end, when he becomes the victor - winning a large stuffed Dumbo.

“For you, my liege.” He smiles, presenting the toy to Noctis. “I hope it meets your favor.”

“It’s amazing, Ignis. Thank you.” Noctis throws himself at him, hugging him tight.

“You are welcome.”

The park is busy, so the use of the fast passes becomes a necessity when they want to ride the big ticket rides, or ride them again for the second time. It takes the promise of no vegetables for a month to get Noctis to ride the ride that drops you thirteen stories. Ignis is apprehensive to ride it himself, but if they’re going to enjoy their time at these parks, they’re going to do it right.

As the exit off the ride, Noctis is laughing, leaning against his shoulder as they head through the gift shop. “Oh my Gods, your face, Ignis. You look petrified!” Noctis giggles more, holding up his phone to show him the picture he’d snapped when they’d gotten off the ride. “You look like you want to die.”

“Yes, well.” He adjusts his glasses, legs wobbling a little as he tries to calm himself down from the rush of the ride. “One is not supposed to drop that fast and live to tell about it.”

“It’s a theme park, Ignis. That’s what these rides are like. Come on, want to go get a snack? We’ve got another couple of hours before our dinner reservation.”

Nodding, they head to a cart that sells an assortment of junk food - Noctis choosing a large bucket of popcorn, while he chooses a cup of trail mix. Looking over to his left, he sees a sign saying ‘Animation Building’. Figuring this would be more his speed right now, he drags Noctis in, and they hear the music of a famous Disney movie playing, while pictures of the finished film, along with storyboards, cover the walls of the giant room.

“Oh, wow!” Noctis looks up, tossing some popcorn into his mouth. “This is incredible, Specs! Look! It’s those flying whales!”

He sees an area to rest, and walks over to it with Noctis, so that they can enjoy the show on the large screen. Their hands gravitate towards one another, palms touching as they lock fingers again, the common occurrence becoming more natural as time passes. Ignis wonders how he’s going to adjust when they go back home, but decides to not dwell on it too much, for fear of ruining their fun.

They go on a few more rides, then make their way to the restaurant for their dinner. After they’re seated, Noctis clears his throat. “Hey, um….Ignis? I need to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Everything on the menu looks unappetizing, as his hunger disappears with the anxiety that begins to cloud his mind. “What is it? Did something happen today that’s made you upset?”

“What? No.” Noctis shakes his head, and reaches out for his hand, which he gives to him without question. “No, just the opposite. I’m having such a good time hanging out with you. I don’t want this to come to an end.”

Giving his hand a squeeze, he offers a small smile. “Noctis, we have another three days here. Our trip is far from over.”

“That’s isn’t what I meant.” The Prince sighs, and looks down at his menu. “Never mind. What do you think you’ll be having?”

“I’m not sure.” He tries not to feel the ache in his chest when Noctis pulls his hand away from him, but it’s difficult not to. “Probably the pork chop. Fish for you?”

“How’d you know?” The sheepish grin on Noctis’ face helps to alleviate the sadness that has appeared out of nowhere.

“It’s my job, Your Highness.”

Their waiter returns to take their order, the two going over what they’d like to do after eating. Dinner is nice - again, another recipe that he’d like to try and recreate when they get back home. Both his meal, and Noctis’, who eats everything on the plate. He pays for everything, and then they head back into the park, taking a leisurely stroll towards where the water show will begin in two hour’s time.

The spectacle is more amazing this close to the show. Noctis stands in front of him, his arms wrapping around him in a protective embrace, wanting to keep him safe from people surrounding them. After the show ends, they wait for the immediate area to clear out before taking their leave.

“Would you care to get a sweet treat before heading back to our hotel room?” He suggests, as they head out of the park. “There’s a confectionary store just a little ways up.”

“Candy sounds perfect, Specs.”

Raiding the candy store might have been a terrible decision, but neither say otherwise. The trek back to the hotel room is short, the two of them seeming to run out of energy as they approach their tower. Ignis opens the door for Noctis, and follows him in, the two going to sit down on the couch as the fireworks begin to go off.

“Cookie?” He offers the bag that has the cookie Noctis has chosen to him, who takes it with a nod of his head. “This was a good idea.”

“All of this is a good idea, Ignis. I can’t say thank you enough.”

“You are welcome. I know you’ve needed this, just as much as I have.”

Noctis turns towards him. “You seem a lot more relaxed than you do back home. I’m glad that we both can have a good time with each other.”

“Me too, Your Highness.”

Loud booms occur outside, the two falling into companionable silence as they savor their treat. He takes Noctis’ empty bag and balls it with his own, throwing a toss towards the wastebasket nearby. He lands it, and smiles when he hears Noctis applauding for him. Turning towards him, he sees the fireworks in the sky in his peripheral vision. The atmosphere in the room changes, the two looking at each other, Ignis willing his anxiety to take a backseat as they look at each other. 

“Specs, I….” Noctis moves off the couch. Ignis is about to ask him where he’s going when Noctis plants himself down on his lap, facing him. “We need to talk.”

“About…?” For all the times he’s been panicky throughout the duration of their trip so far, this moment has to be the apex, as he tries not to get physically sick by the statement that Noctis has just made.

Hands touch his shoulders, as Noctis’ eyes don’t waver from his own. “I tried to tell you earlier this evening, but I got scared and brushed it off.”

“Are you feeling ill? Do you wish to cut our trip short? I’m sure I could arrange for our plane to pick us up earlier if-”

“No!” Noctis puts a hand over his mouth, silencing his babbling. “No, Ignis. I don’t want to leave. I  _never_  want to leave, but I know we have to go home eventually. And I’m scared, because I’ve realized how much I care about you on this trip. How much I  _love_  you.”

He blinks, wondering if he’s just imagined what Noctis has said, because of how he feels for him. This could never be a reality, because in what reality would the Prince choose him as a companion when there are many, many other people that would be worthy to hold such a place. “I’m sorry, but what did you just say?” He asks, wanting to make sure he’s heard him correctly.

“Ignis, I’m trying to tell you I’m in love with you. I’ve  _been_  in love with you for a very long time. It’s why I’ve been so miserable back at home, because I just assumed you would never share my feelings. But being here, and spending all of this time together….” The Prince puts his arms around the back of his neck, pulling his head towards Ignis’. “I’ve never been happier. So please, tell me you feel the same way? Or, you know what - never mind.” Noctis starts to move off of his lap. “Please, that was so stupid of me. Blame it on the cookie.”

“Wait, Noctis.” He pulls him back onto his lap, the ache in his chest growing as he realizes that now is the time for him to admit his feelings to him. “This isn’t stupid, and I’m glad that you feel comfortable enough to share your feelings for me.”

“But?”

Every insecurity he’s ever had in regards to the Prince, and his feelings for him, disappear as he gets lost in his eyes. “There is no but, Noctis. I’ve had feelings for you for a very,  _very_  long time as well. To hear you say you share the same feelings towards me, it’s almost too good to be true.”

“You mean that?” The timidness disappears, as Noctis scoots higher up onto his thighs. “Do you really feel the same way about me, Ignis?”

“I love you, Noctis. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.”

The fireworks continue outside, as they stare at one another, both afraid to take the next step. Ignis throws caution to the wind, and puts his own arms around Noctis’ neck, pulling him closer to him as their lips part for each other. The sound of weeping willow fireworks fill the void as their lips touch for the first time, Ignis losing his breath as he kisses Noctis with as much passion he can muster up from the bottom of his soul. Their tongues touch, curling around each other as their kiss becomes more heated, years of want and desire spilling out of the both of them as they relinquish the control both have been holding onto for a long time.

He stands up, Noctis’ legs wrapping tight around his waist as he carries him to the bedroom, their mouths refusing to pull apart, the need to keep kissing each other outweighing the necessary things - like needing to breathe. Ignis lays Noctis down on the bed, then lays next to him, the Prince pulling him to lay on top of him. Their groins align, his mouth pulling away from his with a low moan, the arousal evident in both of their bodies.

“Do you…?” Ignis asks, rolling his hips to push himself against Noctis more. It’s addicting, this new touch that he can participate in, the reality much better than any dream he’s had of this exact scenario. “Should we…?”

“Make love to me, Ignis. Please?” Noctis stares up at him, eyes half-lidded, the ecstasy on his face something that Ignis will treasure for eternity. “Show me how much you love me, so I can show you how much I love you.”

The request is his undoing. He can never disobey his Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum - who has had a hold on his heart for what feels like an eternity. Ignis takes his time removing Noctis’ clothes, kissing every available patch of skin as more is revealed to him. Fingers push through his hair, the two of them moving purely on instinct, as neither have performed such an act with another person.

His lips kiss a line from Noctis’ navel towards his arousal, then leaves a soft kiss to the tip of his cock, the heady moan that the Prince makes draws his mouth back towards it. His hands slide up the sides of Noctis’ torso, keeping a loose grip on him as his mouth pushes down the length of his arousal, sucking on him with soft groans slipping from his throat every now and then.

Noctis arches up off the bed, a wanton moan spilling from his throat as Ignis keeps working on his arousal with his mouth and tongue. A bottle of lube is put into his hand, and he’s quick to pour some onto his fingers, wishing to prep the Prince properly to receive his own arousal. He pours more onto his hand, making himself ready to enter Noctis’ body.

“Is this what you want?” He asks, the tip of his cock pushing against Noctis’ entrance. “Tell me, because if this isn’t, then we should stop-”

“Put it in me, Ignis. Don’t stop. Make love to me.” Noctis’ plea sends a chill up his spine, as they look at one another. “Please, Ignis.”

“I love you.” He whispers against Noctis’ lips, as he pushes his hips forward, sinking his arousal into Noctis’ body for the first time.

The tightness is overwhelming at first, causing him to seize up, but as Noctis begins to adjust, so does he. They move together as one, bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat, slapping together as Ignis penetrates him with shallow thrusts. Soon, the thrusts become more visceral, more aggressive, the years of pent up frustration for the both of them coming to a conclusion with this sexual act. Noctis clamps down tight around him, and begins to come, the loud moans resounding in his ears as they both cling tight to one another. He pushes himself in as far as he can, and begins to come with a loud moan, spilling himself inside of Noctis’ body, another loud moan ringing in his ears as they find release with one another.

Panting hard, he looks into his eyes after sharing a soft kiss. “You and I….we’re meant to be together.”

“I know, Ignis.” Noctis nods his head, pulling him down for another kiss. “Soulmates.”

“Things won’t be the same now.” Ignis whispers, overcome with emotion. “I can’t go back to pining for you from afar.”

“I don’t want you to.” The Prince shakes his head, pressing more kisses to his face, kissing away the tears that have begun to fall from his eyes. “You are just as much mine, as I am yours. I don’t want things to be the same. I love you, and want to be with you.”

He responds in the only way he knows how - through another series of kisses, as his arousal grows to full hardness still inside of Noctis’ body. They go another round, Ignis flipping them so that Noctis is on top of him, guiding him on how to move his cock deep inside of him. Another orgasm is torn from the both of them, the years of pent up sexual tension slowly beginning to unfurl through these acts of conjugation.

It continues through the night, neither seeming to be satisfied until exhaustion pulls at the both of them. Ignis cleans the both of them up before Noctis situates himself in his arms, the two resting comfortably together under the blankets.

“Let’s just be lazy tomorrow.” Noctis yawns, resting his cheek against Ignis’ sternum. “Please?”

“Whatever my Prince wishes, so shall it come to pass.” Ignis kisses the top of his head, yawning a little. “Sweet dreams, Prince.”

“When we wake up, we’ll still….you know…”

The timidness returns to the Prince’s tonality, Ignis holding him closer to him. “We will.” He nods, happy to hear the Prince wishing to address it now. “Sleep, my liege.”

“Good night, Ignis.”

Ignis waits until the Prince is snoring, happy to that he can fall asleep so quick in his arms. He lets his own eyes close, praying that everything will still be the same as it had been, afraid that this act of sex may have changed their relationship in a bad way.

***

He wakes up to something warm and wet around his arousal, eyes blinking a few times before he lifts up the covers. He sees Noctis looking up at him, a big grin on his face as his mouth works on his cock. Moaning low, his hands go to the top of Noctis’ head, guiding him on how to move to his wishes.

The two of them spend the entire day laying together naked in bed, enjoying more sexual acts together than either should have the stamina for. They leave the room to go enjoy the concierge service for breakfast, a snack, and then order room service for dinner. The thirst for more of the physical connection to their relationship outweighing any need to go to the parks. They do go and explore the hotel in the early evening, as the Disneyland Hotel offers a lot of history to the park and hotel itself.

They are quick to return to the hotel room, again that urge to fornicate becoming more overwhelming. The relief they both feel at the connection is palpable. During one late night session, Noctis accidentally hits the button to make the headboard do its thing, but neither stop to pay attention, too involved in the actual act of sex to be bothered with the magical display that only Disney can provide.

After their last round, Ignis suggests a shower, to which Noctis agrees with a quick nod of his head. They get into the shower together, Ignis remembering the day prior when Noctis had suggested he join him, and kicks himself mentally for not recognizing the signs. Another round of sex is enjoyed by the two of them in the shower, creating more of a mess to clean up.

Sleep comes to both of them fast, but when Noctis wakes up in the early morning, Ignis can’t help but submit himself to another round of love making, the thirst still not quenched between the two of them. They fall back asleep afterwards, and remain asleep for the duration of the evening.

***

The last two days of their vacation, they park hop on both days, taking a break in the afternoon to head back to the hotel to ‘nap’. Of course, the nap is actually just an excuse to have more sex, but it helps alleviate whatever guilt the two feel for missing out on experiencing more of the ‘happiest place on earth’. True to its slogan, the resort is, by far, the most happiest place, as it has allowed Ignis and Noctis to recognize their feelings for one another.

On their last day, Ignis buys a few souvenirs for their friends back home, as well as themselves, including some of the pictures they’d taken together throughout both parks over the course of their stay. They purchase another set of ears that they wear for the remainder of the day, and in the limo that picks them back up from the hotel.

Their private jet is waiting for them on the airfield, Ignis following Noctis out as they walk up the short flight of stairs together. Instead of sitting opposite one another, he takes a seat next to him, reaching for his hand after they’ve buckled in together.

“Are things going to be different when we get home, Ignis?” Noctis asks after the plane becomes airborne. “Can we not be the way we’ve been with each other the last few days?”

He turns to look at him. “We must be careful, but no - things won’t be different. I love you. None of that will ever change, Noctis.”

“I love you too, Ignis. Good, because I want to spend more time with you. And not just as my Adviser, but as my lover.”

Smiling, he nods his head in agreement. “And I wish that as well, Your Highness.”

“Then, I’m happy we’re on the same page.”

“As am I, Noctis.”

The wheels touch down in Insomnia a day and a half later, thanks to the international date line they cross over. Ignis follows Noctis off the plane, the Caelum driver waiting for them on the tarmac. He gets into the backseat of the Regalia, and takes Noctis’ hand in his own, wanting to show him that what they shared across the ocean will remain now that they’re back home. It’s a vacation that the two of them have needed for a very long time, and it helped the two of them recognize what they mean to one another. Ignis is glad that the trip went as well as it did, his heart fuller now than it had been prior to the trip. Knowing that Noctis - the person he’s loved for the longest time - shares the same feelings for him, it’s what really makes their trip special. Now that they’re home, things will be different, but the repression the two had for one another will no longer exist. Their love is here to stay, no matter the odds that are thrown at them.


End file.
